Talk:Red Queen (film)/@comment-36029005-20180910044304
Ok so I found some songs that I thought would go great on the soundtrack. Let me know if you like them or if you have other songs that you think would be great! Red Queen: 1. Castle - Halsey : This song goes really well with this book because it talks about somone "heading straight for the castle" and "they want to make me their queen." This is literally Mare after queenstrial when the royal family betrothes her to Maven. Also it says, "and there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I probably shouldn't be so mean/I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut." This reminds me of King Tiberias VI telling Mare to act the role of a lost princess." 2. you should see me in a crown - Billie Eilish : This song also goes really well with this book because it reminds me of Mare telling people (including Evangeline) not to underestimate her and that they should see what she can do. Some good lyrics from this song are "you should see me in a crown" "i'm gonna run this nothing town" "watch me make 'em bow one by one by one." Also, it says, "fell for these ocean eyes" which is amazing because it could be about mare falling for Maven in the first book! Glass Sword: ' '''1. lovely - Billie Ellish and Khalid: This song goes really good for the end of this book when Mare is captured by Maven. Some good lyrics to represent this are, "thought I found a way, thought I found a way, yeah (out)" "but you never go away, so I guess I gotta stay now" "oh I hope some day I'll make it out of here, even if it takes it takes all night or a hundred years." "isn't it lovely, all alone, heart made of GLASS, (glass sword, get it?) my mind of STONE (the silent stone shackles placed around Mare while she was imprisoned, get it?)." "tear me to peices, skin and bone, hello, welcome home." 'King's Cage:' I don't have one for King's Cage yet! Comment some good songs! 'War Storm:''' 1. Back To You - Selena Gomez: I can imagine this song playing after the credits of War Storm and it's literally making me cry! Everyone will feel ALL the emotions of Cal and Mare's relationship! This song sums it all up! Talking about how one person wants another person but they don't want to admit to themselves they do, and they can't stop thinking about them and they want to be with them again! LITERALLY MARE IN WAR STORM!!! Here are some amazing lyrics from the song, "And I gotta convince myself I don't want it even though I do" "you could break my heart in two, but when it heals it beats for you" "I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to, when I'm lying close to someone else, you're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of here, if I could do it all again, I know I'd go back to you." "and what's the point of hiding, everyone knows we got unfinished business and I'd regret it if I didn't say this isn't what it could be" KNOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY THIS SONG IS PERFECT????!!!!!!!